Remember Me
by Lady Elanya
Summary: When you said that you would always remember me. I thought that it was a promise but then tell me George de Sand, have you held up your end of the deal, do you still Remember Me?


Hello, I have not written a fan fiction in a really long time so I decided that I should start doing it again. I hope you enjoy this first chapter.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

((DISCLAIMER)) Hey this is the only one that I am going to say so here goes. I don't own G Gundam and I never will no matter how much I would like too so there don't sue me!

Remember Me

Chapter 1

Kidnapped!

The courtyard was quiet that day; everyone was busy with their own chores. George de Sand on the other hand was walking around with no apparent course in mind. He was only sixteen years old and already he had fallen in love. He had told his father that he had fallen in love with the Louise daughter and soon they would be arranged to marry. He could not express how happy he was knowing that he would be able to marry the woman that he loved. His father was getting older and he knew that soon enough he would be the head of his household and he would have the perfect woman sitting next to him to help with the decisions.

As he walked in the gardens and he could see the woman he loved sitting on a bench, he approached her quickly eager to hear her reaction to the news; but as he got closer he could hear a sound that shattered his heart. She was crying, he could see the tears from where he was standing. Today was the day that she turned fifteen and he knew that she should be happy. He had planned a large surprise party for her, so he could not understand why she was so sad.

"Paris?" He spoke quietly and her head jerked up. Her eyes met his and were red with tears. He took another step towards her and tried to touch her shoulder.

"Don't touch me," she slapped his hand off of her. He took a step back as he was surprised by her actions. "Hey George, can I ask you a question? Well it is actually more of a request."

"Of course Paris, I will do anything." He reached his hand out again to touch her cheek and to wipe away the tears.

Her hand slowly reached up and cupped his cheek. The tears started to pour down her cheeks as she tried to regain control over herself. "I love you George de Sand."

"I love you too Paris, now what is it that you want to tell me?" He touched her hand and watched her pull it back next to her.

"Please, remember me." Her mouth moved very slowly as she uttered those words.

George shot up in his bed. His hand went up and cupped his forehead. 'Paris, I wonder why I am thinking of you now.' His legs hung over the side of the bed. He sat there for a few moments. 'I am ashamed, I told you that I would remember you and here I haven't thought of you since the start of the Gundam fight. What would you think of me now? And more importantly where are you now?'

He stood up and walked over to his closet. He pulled a shirt over his bare chest and walked out of the room he had been given. For the past two weeks he had been staying with the Louis family because the king had been hoping that he would fall in love with Maria. It was working for Maria proved to be just like her older sister even though she was quite a few years younger, she was five years younger then her.

'Paris would be nineteen right now.' He watched as his angel walked through the gardens. She looked so frail among the trees but she looked so at peace. 'Is it possible to love Maria and still remember Paris?'

"George," Maria turned around and looked at him. He instantly felt drawn to go closer to her. She started to walk towards him. "What is it George? You look very distant."

"It is nothing Miss Maria, I was just thinking." He smiled as he looked down on her. She was so small compared to him, so frail.

"It is obviously not nothing if you were thinking of it. Now tell me what you were thinking my dear George." She stopped in the middle of the path and her eyes met his just like Paris' had so many years ago.

'Today is Paris' birthday,' he heaved in a large sigh and was about to speak when he saw Maria's butler come running towards them.

"The king needs to see both of you right this instant. Civil war is breaking out across France!"

George heard Maria Louise gasp as she grabbed his arm for support. He knew that this news was too much for her to hear. She loved France so much and would not be able to bear the thought of it splitting into two. He helped her walk back into the main compound and together they walked to her father's quarters.

"George, I need your help." He sat behind his desk. George could see that his eyes both had bags underneath them from not sleeping the night. Here George had been sleeping peacefully dreaming while his beloved country was falling apart.

"What is going on father?" Maria's voice was filled with desperation and fear.

"A man has declared himself king of France and has built up an army of Gundams to destroy the kingdom that we have built and taken pride in." His head sat inside his hands as he looked like he was about to start crying. "I don't know what to do."

"I could get the Shuffle Alliances help if need be but I don't know what you expect us to do." George tried to comfort the king and in comforting him, comfort Maria Louise.

"That is not all though. I have received a threat this very morning from the man who says that either I declare that he is king and step down from my position of leadership or he will kidnap Maria Louise and kill her." The King watched as Maria Louise gasped again.

"Well that is idiotic. What kind of strategist reveals his plan before carrying it out? I can assure you that Maria will be very safe with me." George could not help but sound cocky as he spoke. 'The man that we are facing must truly be an idiot.' He turned to Maria and took her hand. "Come Maria let us leave your father to his business."

Maria looked back and forth between her father and George trying to figure out what was the right thing to do. At last her father nodded and she followed George out of the room. They walked down the hallways quietly at first for neither knew the right words to say. "Well, what was it that you were thinking about earlier?"

"I was thinking about Paris." George spoke abruptly almost shocking Maria.

"It is beautiful this time of year isn't it?" Maria smiled and looked around.

"Not the city, your sister," he stopped in the middle of the path and looked down at her. "Do not tell me that you forgot about her and that today is her birthday."

"I did not forget about her, in fact I wrote her a letter this morning and had it sent out."

"You are still in contact with her?" He could not hide the surprise in his voice or the eagerness. For so many years he had wanted to contact her, to find out why she ran away that day.

"Of course I keep in contact with her. She is my sister after all." Maria smiled and looked up at George. She could instantly read his facial expression. Most people would not be able to tell what George was thinking but one emotion can always shine through anybody, love. "You're still in love with her, aren't you?"

"That's absurd Maria; I have not seen her four years. There is no possible way that I could still love her. Don't worry your silly little head over it." He put on his most comforting smile to get of the topic of Paris.

"I am tired and wish to retire to my room and while you have time, why don't you contact the Shuffle Alliance members? See if they would be willing to help resolve this issue." She turned and walked away very quickly as if she was running from George.

George in hand turned and walked towards his room once again. He could not help but think about Paris as he walked through the hallways of the palace. 'I do still love her. How pathetic of me, here I have fallen in love with two girls and here I have broken the heart of one and the other broke mine.' He sighed as he walked into his room. His small contact book sat on his table. He picked it up and turned to his page with the Shuffle Alliance contacts.

'I know that this needs to be done but it can be done later. Right now I need to rest and get my mind off of Paris. Yes, I need to get my mind off of her.' He sat down once again on his bed and rested his head on the pillows. As soon as his eyes closed he was asleep.

A scream could be heard from around the palace. It was the scream of a woman, a woman in fear. The scream was very childlike though, almost like a small girl was crying out because she was lost. George found himself instantly awake and almost as soon as he woke, he could see Raymond standing in his doorway.

"I'm afraid that Miss Maria Louise has been kidnapped!" His voice almost cracked as he spoke. Never before had George seen his butler so terrified.

"I don't believe it." George ran towards the room that Miss Maria Louise used. He passed through the doorway and looked at the broken window in the corner. On her mirror was written. 'I told you this would happen.' George ran to the window and looked out. He could not see anyone nearby, no one who could have taken Miss Maria Louise.

'What have I done? I said that I would protect you and now you're gone. I can't lose you too.' His legs started to give out and he crumpled to the ground. "NO!" He shouted almost louder then the scream had been. His sorrow filled the air as he slapped the ground. Suddenly he could feel a burning in the palm of his hand as his shuffle crest started to glow.

Domon Kasshu sat in his home in the Guyena highlands. Rain sat next to him with their small daughter in her arms. The young girl was two months old and already was starting to show immense strength for her age. Domon looked over and kissed Rain on the cheek. She smiled at him but suddenly their moment was interrupted when a bright light was strewn across the room from Domon's hand. His shuffle crest was burning as bright as it had when he had lost Rain. Never before had it hurt quite as much though. "One of the Shuffle Alliance members is in pain." He spoke quietly and looked over to Rain.

Chibodee Crockett was tuning up the Gundam Maxter. Already he was placing new technology in it for the next Gundam fight. He wanted to make sure that he was ready to kick Domon's ass should they face each other again. Shirley, Bunny, Janet and Cath had gone into town to shop. He smiled as he thought about his girls. Each of them so different and each of them willing to do anything to protect him but before he could continue to think about them a pain worse then he had ever felt before came from his hand. He fell off of his support next to the Gundam Maxter. The girls came running in to check on him for they had just returned from shopping.

"What happened, Chibodee?" Bunny bent down and rested her hand on his shoulder.

"Something is wrong with a Shuffle Alliance member. One of them is in a lot of pain right now." He looked down at the burning crest on his hand.

Sai Saici trained diligently everyday so that he was prepared for the next Gundam Fight. Never before had he trained this hard, his country was amazed at how much he was maturing. He stood on top of a building practicing his punches but as he was doing so suddenly his hand ached and his Shuffle Symbol lit up brighter then it had ever done before. It was an immense pain that he could not describe.

He sat down on the roof and stared at his hand. 'A Shuffle Alliance member is in pain but I wonder who and why?' He looked up to the stars as he though about who might be in so much pain.

Argo looked out at Jupiter from his ship. He had gone back to pirating with Nastasha at his side. His crest suddenly started to shine brightly and it hurt worse then anything he had ever experienced. He did his best to hide the fact that he was in pain but nevertheless it still hurt.

"Who is in pain?" He looked out to the stars. "I should head back to earth so that I can figure out who of the Shuffle's is in so much pain. I can't even imagine what they feel like right now."

George still sat in Maria Louise's room weeping from pain. 'My dear Princess, I as your knight, I have failed you.' He soon found himself alone so he left and went to be with the Gundam Rose for whenever he was with the Gundam Rose he felt comforted. 'I will get them for kidnapping you my Princess. I will find them and I will save you from them.' He smiled as he got into the Gundam Rose's cockpit.

He suited up and then walked out of his hangar but as he walked suddenly he was stopped in his tracks when a Gundam stood right in front of him. It was similar to Allenby's Noble Gundam in the fact that it was shaped like a woman but it was a beautiful tone of red. "Who are you?"

"You don't know who I am?" A woman's voice came over the intercom. It echoed in George's mind as he tried to place the voice. She opened a link between them and he found himself looking at the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on but before he could continue to think she spoke again.

"You mean to tell me that you don't Remember Me?" Her voice had an element of humor in it and she added emphasis to the words 'Remember Me.'

Next Time…

Who is this beautiful woman and why should George remember her? I hope that you're smart enough to figure it out. Anyways, she joins forces with him to contact the other Shuffle Alliance members so that together they can save France and Miss Maria Louise but what is the motivation for the woman? Find out Next Time…

Beauty and the Knight

Hey I hope you enjoyed it and if I get lots of good reviews I'll post another chapter.

Ready Go!

Ancient Zoidian


End file.
